She's a Mystery
by WinterAssassin
Summary: A Mysterious girl just moved to Namimori, Japan, because She decided she wanted to Study Abroad.  Will Yamamoto and his two friends be able to Figure out what's going on, before it's too late?...
1. Chapter 1, Arron

She's a Mystery.

OC:  
>Name: Akane Yasahiro<p>

Age: 16

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Pale Green

Likes: incects, all minus cockroatches and spiders, and animal's, and sweets/candy.

Dislikes: Spicy things, evil things, dolls.

Personality: Quiet, smart, gloomy, but could be energetic.

Others: She wears eye liner, but just the right amount.

Other than her school uniform, on normal days, she just wears some sort of pretty skirts with black leggings, and a baggy sweater, that's black.

Past:

A long time ago, when she was about 4, her two older twin brothers and her mom and dad died, from something that she forgot, well, made herself forget it all...

Because it was too disturbing to remember.

Note:

I'm sorry for any fail spelling and grammer ._.b

/Failsingeneral

Disclaimer:

This idea was taken from the book _Night of the Living Dummies Part Three!_ So I don't own the idea or anything of the sort.

The one who owns that book is R. L. Stine!

I also don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

xD The only thing I own is my OC~

Chapter One: Arron.

(Akane's POV)

I walked from the airport, and trought-out the town of Namimori, in Japan.

'Maybe coming to Japan wasw a good idea...' I thought to myself, hopping over a crack on the sidewalk.

I looked up, and kept walking till I ended up at this house that I bought online,

A woman was standing in front, smiling at me.

"Ah, it's nice you came!" she said, handing me an a card and a bag.

"I know that you used most of your money for this house, so I thought that I would buy you some things! Like, a house warming gift!" She grinned at me.

I smiled lightly, "Thanks." I looked into the bag, then the card.

"Oh, here's the keys." She said, sweat dropping at her forgetfulness.

I smiled, "Thanks, again." I grinned, grabbing them, and opening the door.

"Oh, my things already arived!" I stared at the boxes in the kitchen and livingroom and hall.

"Yup! I figured i'd have your things be here, wrather than you waiting for them!" She grinned, "Oh, i'm late for another meeting," She said, glaring at her watch.

She looked up at me, "Well, I guess i'll get going, so, have fun!" She ran to her car, and drove off.

I nodded to myself, and walked in.

-  
>I sighed contently, after putting everything away in around roughly 4 hours.<p>

"Finally done." I said to myself, smiling.

I started cleaning the dust and stuff away.

"Ah.." I remembered what that lady said when I was talking to her on the phone about buying the house.

_"Wait, miss, but are you sure you want this house?.. It's just..." She mumbled._

_"What is it?" I blinked at the phone._

_"Well, it's _really _dirty and old and stuff..." She said,._

_"Oh, well, it's big, and aforable..." I said, smiling slightly, "I don't care if it's old or whatnot." I said, then getting back to the point._

I sighed, again, and finished cleaing the kitchen.

"Well, I think I'll just go to sleep and try to get used to the time difference..." I mumbled to myself, putting the rest of the things away, and dragging my feet up the creeky old stairs.

"..." I didn't care about that, and turned from the staircase, to go to my room, but paused when I saw a little string hanging from the ceiling.

I blinked, 'She didn't say anything about an attic..' I thought, then reached up and pulled the string slowly, so the ladder slowly came down, but it made a bunch of creeks and groaning sounds of protest.

"..." I shuddered slightly, suddenly more awake then before.

I put my hand and foot on the step, testing it's strenght.

"Seems fine..." I mumbled quietly, then stepped up the stairs carefully.

I reached the top.  
>I paused.<p>

I bit my lip lightly, and continued up.

I climbed outta the thin staircase, and looked around.

I shuddered lightly, due to the coldness and thickness in the crisp air.

I reached aronud for the light switch, or something to turn the light on.

I fround it, and pulled it gently. My eyes focased, then widened.

I screamed.

I fell backwards, gaping at the various dolls in the room.

I shuddered again, eyes still wide.  
>".. Th- that was scary..." I swallowed the spit collecting in my mouth." I said, getting up slowly.<p>

'... 'Wonder how all these got up here... maybe they belonged to the person that lived here before?... Well, i'll find out tomorrow, I guess..." I thought, then quicky shut the attic door, and ran to my room.

I shivered from the coolness of the fan being on in my room the whole time, and went under my covers, enjoying the heat they gave me.

And eventually finding darkness, that led me to sleep.

I woke up to hear the rain hitting the pipes in a loud way. I lazily turned to the window, to see it all cloudy and gray outside, with rain falling, hard.

"Tch.." I mumbled, still a bit sleepy. I got up and stretched, yawning,

I turned to my closet, and stripped, and got into my school uniform.

"..." I glared at the shortness of my skirt, but shrugged and went down stairs, but quickly running past the attic area.

I made toast and put some jam on it, and grabbed my bag, and left, locking the door.

I ran to school, due to getting distracted by various things.

I panted slightly, 'Curse my not going on daily runs anymore!' I thought, mentally slapping myself, and swearing that i'll go on runs in the evening.

'Oh yeah, I need to phone that lady, and ask her about those.. doll thingys..' I thought, walking to my class.

I stopped in front of my homeroom, and slowly slide the door open.

"Oh, yes, Yasahiro-san!" the old man croaked, smiling at me.

I bowed at him, then at the students, before walking in and shutting the door behind me.

"Could you introduce yourself?" he asked me, sitting at his desk.

"Ah, hai, Etoo... M- My name is Yasahiro Akane-desu..." I said, blinking, and staring at the ground, then bowing again.

"Alright, thank you, Yasahiro-chan. Could you please sit over there, next to Yamamoto-kun?" Sensei said, nodding over to the said boy.

The boy with black hair and hunny-brown eyes raised his hand, smiling.

"Yo! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" He said, grinning as I sat down.

"Ah, i'm Akane, but your already know..." I smiled shyly, then took my notebook out, and started writing down the notes and doing my work in general.

"Hey, Akane-chan?" he whispered at me.

I blinked, and blushed slightly.

"Oh! Sorry, is it okay if I call you that?" He blinked, doing a mini bow and looking sorry.

I nodded slightly, still a bit blushing.

"Well, you could called me Takeshi, if you want!" He said, grinning, rubbing the back of his head, with a tiny blush, too.

That made me blush even more, "A- alright..." I said, in a tiny voice.

"Haha, your acting all cute like!" He said, smiling innocently.

"..." I blushed even more, if possibly, and turned around, refusing to show him my epic blush.

"Hie!" A boy shouted.

I jumped, "Wh- what?" I blinked, suddenly confuzzled.

"Yo- your face is all red!" he said, then gently put his hand on my head.

"I don't feel anything.. an- HIEE!" He wiped his hand back but fell backwards, and onto the ground.

I winced, hearing a thud.

"Da- daijoubu?..." I asked him, helping him up.

"Hiee.. S- sorry, and i'm fine.." he blushed out of embarrassment, and sat back in his seat.

"O- okay.." I said, sitting back in mine.

Lunch Time.

I got out of my seat and stretched.

I sighed contently, and got my things and walked out of class, and too my locker. I dialed the code, and opened it, and put my things in it.

I paused, when I realized I forgot to bring a lunch.

"Dammit.." I mumbled under my breath.

'Guess i'll go home for lunch.. Good thing my house ain't far away from school.' I thought, grabbing my bag, just in case I'd be late, and set out.

I turned a corner, but bumped into someone.

"Ah, s- sorry." I saiw bowing slightly.

"Oh! Akane-chan!" Takeshi smiled down at me.

"Ah, Ya- uh, Ta- Takeshi-kun.." I blushed slightly from calling his name.

"Hey, where are you going?" he blinked innocently at me.

"E- eh?" It was my turn to blink. "Oh, just home, because I forgot my lunch..." I mumbled, pouting slightly.

"Ahaha! well, you could have lu-.. " He traied off, staring at this empty bag.

"I thought I brung my lunch..." He stared at his bag in confusion.

"W- well..." I said, smiling lightly.

"Woah! This is a big house you got!" Takeshi exclaimed, walking with his two friends up to my door, behind me.

I smiled lightly, "Yeah." I dug in my bag, looking for my key. 'Aha.' I thought, then put my key to the door handel.

I froze when it slowly creeked open, all the way.

"Hey, is your little brother or sister here!" Takeshi said, casually walking in, looking behind the door.

"Hmm.. no ones there." He blinked, then shrugged.

"... I-.. I don't have a little sister or brother.. I.. er, live alone now..." I said, looking behind the door, too.

I paused, "Uhh, wait here!" I said, then ran up stairs.

I let out a little scream, and fell against the wall.

"What is it?" Takeshi said, running up, with his two friends.

"Th- the doll!" I said, shuddering slightly.

"Eh?" He looked where I was pointing, then let out a laugh.

"It's just a dummy." He said, picking it up, and putting his hand inside of the back.

"Hello, little girl! Do you know my name?" He made it say.

I shook my head, biting my lip, a bit creeped out.

"Well, give me a new name!" he said, making the doll laugh.

I shivered. "... A- Arron?..." I said quietly.

The dummy looked at me, then laughed, "What a nice name! Arron shall be my name!" it said, grinning that built on grin, with those cherry red painted lips.

"Ya- Yakyuu Baka! What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera-san said, slapping his hand to his forehead.

"H- hiee, wha- what happened? Why'd you scream?" Tsuna-san asked him, staring at me intently.

"U- uhh.. the dumm-.. uhh.. Aron just scared me... Cause he was sitting in the middle of the hall..." I mumbled, looking at the ground embarrassed.

"Scared of hell!" I heard a voice say, then laughed.

My eyes widened, "What?" I looked at the three of them.

"Eh? We didn't say anything.." Takeshi blinked, then put Arron on the ground, and leaning him against the wall.

"We- well, lets just go eat.." I mumbled, staring at Arron out of the corner of my eye, then walking to the kitchen, leaving Arron alone up stairs.

"Sorry, I don't exactly have much food yet, I still gotta go shopping, which i'm gonna do tomorrow, or later on..." I mumbled, taking the newly made riceball's, and putting it on their plates.

"Itadakimasu~" Tsuna-san and Takeshi-kun said, but Gokudera-san just mumbled it, before eating them.

I smiled lightly, then walked up to the glass window in the livingroom.

I took out my cell phone, and dailed the ladies number. I blinked when a beep came up, 'Guess she's busy...' I thought, then shrugged, "Hello, this is Akane, and I was just wondering about the.. these dolls upstairs in the attic... So if you could please get back to me, then thanks, or if you have time, then you could stop by after i'm done with school? Well, thanks, bye..." I said, leaving my message, then putting my phone back in my pocket.

I walked back into the kitchen, where the three friends were finishing their food.

Takeshi blinked at me, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

I blinked, "Oh yeah..." I sweat dropped mentally, and just ate some bread, not really hungry from before. I sighed inwardly, and glanced up at the clock.

My eyes widened slightly, "Oh, we should go, or we'll be late." I said, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

I opened the door for them, and closed it, and locked it, and left for school.

After School.

I stretched as I got up, and checked my phone.

'Still no answer about today...' I sighed, and shoved it back into my pocket, and left class.

I walked to my locker, slugishly putting my things away, and stuff.

"Hey!" I jumped lightly.

"Oh, haha, sorry," Takeshi-kun said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's fine." I smiled ever so lightly.

"Aha! That's good." He grinned.

"Oh yeah, if you want, Gokudera, Tsuna, and I could walk half way with you! Since we all live in your direction." He grinned, leaning against the lockers.

"Uhh, sure." I blinked, then closed my locker.

"Alright, lets go!" he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the front of the school, meeting with Gokudera-san and Tsuna-san.

I bowed to them, and then we walked in the direction of our homes.

"Well, this is it." I said, smiling at them, "Thank you." I said quietly, then ran to my door.

I paused, seeing the door cracked open a bit.

"..." I pushed it open, and looked around the place. 'Nothing looks out of place, or distroyed or anything..' I thought, then put my bag down.

I pulled my cell out again, and dialed her phone number.

I jumped when I heard it coming from up stairs.

"Hey, this is Shian, house seller~ Please leave a message after the stupid beep!" her voice echoed from up their.

"..." I slowly climbed the stairs, and turned to my bedroom, where I saw the cell phone laying on the ground.

I ran in their, and looked at it. 'What the..' I blinked at it, it had red on it, and was blinking light. I glanced over in the direction it was pointing in, and stared.

".. My closet.." I stared at it, which was slightly cracked open.

I stood and walked over to it, and opened it.

(Yamamoto's POV)

I jumped slightly from hearing a loud scream.

My eyes widened, "Akane!" I said, turning around and running back to her house. Tsuna and Gokudera blinking and following me.

I ran up to the door, seeing it open. I slowly pushed it even more open, looking at the stairs. I ran up them, and turned to see Akane on the ground, looking horrified.

"Akane!" I ran over to her, shaking her shoulders, "What's wrong?" I demanded, slightly frigtened by her scared expression.

She gripped my arms, staring at something to the side of me.

I turned to see a lady in the Akane's closet, dead.

My eyes widened, "Oh my God..." I mumbled, staring at the corpse.

I gaged slightly at the scent of blood around in the air.

(Akane's POV)

I jumped as Tsuna-san and Gokudera-san ran in.

"Jesus!" Gokudera swore, covering his nose, glaring.

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna-san fell backwards, his eyes wide, frightened, too.

I slowly turned back to see Shian's body, sitting on the ground, and holding Arron in her hands...

Hoho!

Sorry, I needed a break from my South Park Story, and others D;

xD~

There will be another chapter! :3

Obviously.

xDDD~

I just can't end it there 'Db

lol~

Well, thanks for reading! :D It makes me happy *O*b

~Love Me or Hate Me~


	2. Chapter 2, Lucy

She's a Mystery.

OoOo

Note:

I'm sorry for any fail spelling and grammer ._.b

/Failsingeneral

Disclaimer:

This idea was taken from the book Night of the Living Dummies Part Three! So I don't own the idea or anything of the sort.

The one who owns that book is R. L. Stine!

I also don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

xD The only thing I own is my OC~

OoOo

Chapter Two: Lucy

OoOo

(Akane's POV)

OoOo

I stared in shock, both at Shian and Arron.

"Wh-..." I choked at a sob, that escaped my lips.

I trembled slightly, hand going to cover my mouth and nose.

'The... that stentch... how long.. how long...' I shook my head, tears slightly forming at the corner of my eyes.

"How long was she dead, I wonder..." Gokudera-san finally said, staring at Shian's limp gray body.

'Yeah..' I thought, blinking the tears away.

I paused, and blinked at the dizziness in my vision.

'Not.. now...' I thought, before seeing black, and fainting.

OoOo

(Yamamoto's POV)

OoOo

"Ah!" I gasped, before catching Akane before she hit the ground.

I gentally picked her up, and put her on her bed, and pulled the covers over her, smiling sadly.

I stretched, "So.. What should we do about this..?" I asked quietly, staring sadly at the woman.

I paused, and carefully grabbed Arron, and walked in the hallway, and opened the fold out staircase that leads into the attic.

I climbed up the stairs, and blinked in shock.

Maybe more than 30 dolls were there.

Some resting against something.

Some sitting on couchs.

Some laying on the ground, or sitting on the ground.

Many were scattered all over the whole attic.

I carefully put Arron down, so he was resting against a couch.

I blinked, and stared at the couch.

It was in the middle of the room, empty.

"Haha, looks like it would be the bosses chair!" I laughed to myself, and put Arron on the chair. I climbed back down the little stairs, and walked back to teh room.

Tsuna was sitting on the bed, beside Akane, and Gokudera was leaning against the wall, on the other side of Tsuna.

"I think we need to call the police.." Tsuna mumbled, taking out his cell phone, and dialing their number.

"Hello, this is Tsunayoshi Sawada, and i'm at a friends house, and my friends and I found a.. er, de- dead person... here..." He trailed off, sitting back on the bed.

"A- alright.." He mumbled, then hung up.

"So, what'd they say?" I blinked.

"Eh?," he glanced up at me, then at the ground, "Oh, they just said that they'll be over soon, and we have to go home..." I patted his shoulder gently.

"But I can't go home." I frowned, then looked at Akane.

Akane was laying there, sleeping, but l shivering slightly.

OoOo

The police came a little while later, with an ambulance.

I ran down and opened the door for them when they knocked.

"Alright, Joe, you go get the body.." One of them said, then took out a paper on a clip board.

"Okay, are you the one who lives here?" He asked, grabbing a pen and looking at me.

"Ah- no, i'm her friend, Akane's in her room, but she's asleep.." I said, showing the police man up the stairs.

"Well, I have to wake her up," He said, taking his hat off.

"I know.." I mumbled to myself, then opening her bedroom door.

"Ara?" I blinked, looking around the room.

'Where'd she go?' I thought, running to Tsuna and Gokudera, who were back downstairs.

"Ne, do you know where Akane went?" I asked them.

"H- hiee, I- I don't.. Sorry, Yamamoto.." Tsuna said, looking at the ground, dejectedly.

I smiled, "It's okay." I said, patting his shoulder.

"I don't know either." Gokudera said, then looked at a pillow. "Wasn't she sleeping?"

"No.." I mumbled, then sighed.

"Who're we looking for?" I jumped ever so lightly, then turned around to see Akane.

"Akane!" I said, hugging her.

OoOo

(Akane's POV)

OoOo

I blushed and sputtered, "Wh- what are you doing?" I said, blush deepening.

"Eh? Hugging you?" Takeshi-kun blinked down at me, innocently.

I blinked, too. Then turned to the side.

"I was using the bathroom..." I mumbled.

"Oh! You had me really worried." He scolded, but smiled.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

I felt a hand pat my head. I looked up, blinking at Takeshi-kun.

"Ah! W- I-.. I'm not a kid." I huffed, pouting and crossing my arms, making myself look like a kid.

'GAWD!' I mentally cursed myself, then shook my head.

Takeshi laughed, and pulled us off the ground.

"Oh yeah, the guy was looking for you." He said.

"Eh? which guy?" I asked, staring.

"Hm? Oh, the police detective guy. Ahaha!" Takeshi-kun grinned, folding his hands behind his head.

"O- Oh, okay. Thanks." I bowed and quickly walked into the kitchen, wondering if they'd be in there.

"H- Hello..." I said quietly, bowing polietly.

"Oh, hello, miss." He turned around, smiling gently.

"Your the one who lives here?"

I nodded. "Please, take a seat." He said, motioning to the table and chairs. I walked over slowly and sat down, staring at him.

"Oh, my name is Officer Koda." He said, taking his police hat off.

"I'm Akane." I said, smiling ever so lightly.

"Have you noticed anything weird going on in this house since you moved here?"

"Umm, n- not really... We- well, there are these dol- er, dummies. That were in the attic..." I trailed off.

'I must sound crazy.' I thought, but shook my head.

Officer Koda stared at me with slight confusion, but shook it off. "I see, may I see them?" He asked.

"U- uhh.. they're in the attic..." I mumbled.

"And? May I see them?" He asked again, only with a more demanding tone.

I stood up quickly, and motioned for him to follow, with a short nod.

"This way." I said, and lead him with the stairs.

He looked around the place as I pulled the string to get the stairs down so he could enter the attic.

I jumped slightly when I heard foot steps behind me, and quickly turned to see Takeshi-kun standing there with Tsuna-san and Gokudera-san behind him.

"I see nothing in here." I turned to stare at him. I climbed the stairs up a few steps, and peered into the attic.

Nothing.

No Dummies.

No Nothing.

".. T- they were here!"

"They were, sir. I myself put Arron in here." Takeshi-kun said, looking around the attic in confusion.

"Arron?" Koda stared.

"Oh, that's what she named him."

"Him?"

"The dummie."

"I see..." Koda nodded slowly. "But, there isn't anything here. And i'm afraid I'll have to take you four in for Suspected Murder." He said, taking out hand cuffs.

"B- But we didn't do anything!" Tsuna-san shouted, glaring slightly.

"Tell that to the offical's." Koda said, snapping the hand cuffs around each of us.

"You bastard! Don't hurt Juudaime!" Gokudera-san sneered, glaring at Koda.

"Don't talk back to an Officer, brat." He glared, and lead us down the stairs and outside.

OoOo

Gokudera-san and I had entered the first police car, and sat in the back.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, staring at the ground.

"... It's fine. It's not your fault." He said quietly after a pause.

"... I'm still sorry." I said, shrugging lightly, thinking that it really was my fault, and it was- no, is.

"I said it's okay!" He snapped, glaring slightly.

"..." I went silent, and so did he. I turned to look out the window, and saw Tsuna-san and Takeshi-kun going into a different police cruiser.

I groaned quietly, and sat, staring at the ground in defeat.

"Tch, at least I believe you..." Gokudera-san muttered, staring out the tinted window's.

I blinked, and stared up at the silverette. I smiled lightly, and continued to stare at him.

"W- what?" He stared, huffing slightly.

"Nothing." I said quietly, shaking my head.

Suddenly, the police cruiser swirved randomly, and nearly dodge hitting anything, and soon came to a screeching halt.

"Goddammit!" Gokudera-san swore, glaring through the tinted glass at Koda.

Koda screamed so suddenly, and it make me yelp and jump.

"Wh- what's wrong?" I asked shakily.

"Lucy's here. Heheheheh." I shuddered when I heard this sweet young voice laugh cruelly.

OoOo

Sorry it's short, but at least I updated? /shot

xDD Sorry again D;

Hope you enjoy~ :3?

Wonder what'll happen next? ;D


	3. Chapter 3, Victoria

She's a Mystery.

OoOo

Disclaimer:

This idea was taken from the book Night of the Living Dummies Part Three! So I don't own the idea or anything of the sort.

-R. L. Stine owns the Book.

-Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Warning:

-I fail at spelling

-Curse words

-Blood and slight gore?

OoOo

Chapter Three: Victoria

OoOo

(Gokudera's POV)

OoOo

After having Juudaime's Mom, the Yakyuu-Baka's father, and Bianchi help prove that we're innocent, we all left our separate ways to our houses.

I drove with Juudaime, Akane, and my sister to Juudaime's house, and the Yakyuu-Baka went back to his house with his dad.

After dropping off Juudaime and my sister, Akane and I slowly made our way back to our houses.

"I- I turn here." she stuttered, looking at me.

"... See you at school tomorrow. I guess." I mumbled, and turned around, to head back to my place.

"... O- Oh.. Okay..." She mumbled back.

"Tch." I turned and glared at her lightly. "I guess after all that, you wouldn't really want to stay at your place anymore, would you?" I said after a pause, staring at a leaf of the ground intently.

"... N- not really..." She muttered quietly, also staring at the ground.

"Well, I guess you could stay at my place, for the night." I said, glaring at the wall, pretending to be disinterested.

I heard nothing from her, so I slowly turned to see if the girl was still there.

"Uh.." I sweat dropped lightly, watching her sparkle slightly.

"R- really?" She asked, slight hope in her voice.

"U- Uhh, Yeah. sure." I said, looking off to the side again.

"Okay, Thank you." She said, smiling kindly with a bow.

"Tch! Your not welcome." I said, stomping off in the direction to my place, knowing that she was following close behind me.

OoOo

After a while, I sat and watched TV, while she slept in my room.

I sighed, and looked at the ceiling in thought.

'After what happened today, Even I wouldn't wanna stay in that house.' I thought to myself, and turned my gaze back to the TV.

I turned it off, and lay down on my couch, pulling a sheet over me.

*Flashback*

I watched with wide eyes as the puppet called Lucy repeatedly stabbed the officer in the neck.. I heard Akane scream. I quickly averted my gaze to her, she was covering her eyes and shaking in terror.

The dummie called Lucy laughed loudly, while the tires were squealing and screeching loudly on the ground, and the engine rumbling from the sudden halt.

I heard Akane whimper. I switched my gaze back to Lucy, and she was sitting on top of the hood, smiling, showing off those white wooden teeth and cherry red painted lips.

"It's okay..." I said quietly, looking back at Akane.

She looked up at me slowly, eyes slightly red and puffy from crying.

"N- not really..." Her voice was hoarse from her screams.

I nodded, "It's okay..." I repeated. I jolted from hearing Akane gasp so suddenly.

"What?" I asked her urgently, seeing the un-believing look in her eyes.

"T- the Dum- mie... Lucy!" She said, staring with wide eyes.

"What!" I cried, and quickly looked to see that Lucy wasn't on the hood anymore.

"Shit!" I cursed, glaring. 'Can't get out... What the fuck do we do now?' I thought, staring at the doors that were locked up from the front of the cab.

*Flashback end*

I shook my head to rid of the memories. But I couldn't seem to get it out of my head. I felt goose bumps attack my arms revealed to the cool air in the dark room.

I shivered from the thought of remembering Lucy. I could remember her giggling, and repeatedly stabbing that officer in the neck.

"..." I jumped when I heard something from the other room. I sat up, watching the hallway.

''And then something's gonna jump out of the darkness in the hallway. Tch.' I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but be tense.

I waited for something- anything- to happen, but nothing did. I sighed quietly, 'Maybe it's my imagination... Yeah, most likely. I'm just over thinking things.' I lay back down, and pulled the sheet over my head, and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon.

OoOo

"Mmmh..." I groaned, waking up in slight pain. 'Stupid springs hurting my back...' I thought, twitching at the pain on my back.

I gingerly sat up, and looked around.

'That's right. Akane's in my room.' I slowly got up from the couch, and cracked my back, feeling better.

I groaned again, and walked to my room. I knocked on the door, but didn't receive an answer.

"Oi, woman." I drawled, "I'm coming in." I stated, and slowly opened the door.

I saw Akane sleeping on the bed, but not that peacefully, she was sweating slightly, and mumbled something that I couldn't catch.

"Oi!" I said louder, she didn't hear me.

I sighed and walked over to her, glaring. "Wake up, your having a bad dream!" I said, pulling the covers off of her.

"Oh shit!" I swore, staring at the blood that was slowly pouring out of a deep cut on her side. I shook her by the shoulders, and shouted for her to wake up.

"Shit!" I cursed again, 'She's probably gone into shock or something!' I thought, grabbing my sweater and holding it tight on her wound.

She continued to lightly move around, while mumbling something quieter than a whisper.

I grabbed my cell out off of my little table in my room, and dialed a number that I knew who could help.

"Hayato?" The voice asked, sounding sleepy.

"Get over here, you perverted doctor!" I replied back, glaring at her wound.

"What? if this is about tra-"

"No! It's not, Shamal!" I glared, but continued to talk, "I need your help, my f-.. friend is hurt badly and she needs help! And your the only person I had to call!" I said, glaring with a slight blush from embarrassment.

"Eh? How badly?" He asked, sounding serious.

"She has a gash on her side, just get over here already!" I spat into my cell phone, and closed it with a loud click.

"Hurry Shamal." I glared, and continued to put pressure on her wound.

"Hello~" I jolted from the sudden noise of a young woman's voice.

"L- Lucy!" I exclaimed, turning around, only to see a different dummie, with long blond hair and blue painted eyes, and wearing an olden day Victorian dress.

"No, idiot. I'm Victoria!" She yelled, glaring at me.

"What the fuck?" I stared, but glared back at her, "And don't call me a Idiot!" I said, standing in front of Akane.

"Your the one who did this to her?" I demanded, sneering at the stupid doll.

"Duh, who else?" She snorted, smirking

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe your other fucked up friends!" I shouted the last part, and threw the blanket over her.

"I CAN'T SEE FUCKHEAD!" She screamed, trying to get the heavy blanket off of her.

I booted her to the side and she bashed into the wall.

"STUUPID SHIT!" She screeched, trying her hardest to take the blanket off of her small frame.

"Keep talking, Bitch!" I smirked, and carefully grabbed Akane, and took her into the living room.

I looked out the window as Shamal pulled into the driveway, and get out of his car.

He barged in here, normally I would have shouted at him but this isn't the situation for it.

"Hayato! Get the rest of my things from the car!" he shouted, and ran over to Akane who was on the couch.

I nodded and got up, but quickly ran to my room and locked the door, so it'll take Victoria a bit of time to escape.

'At least it'll buy us sometime.' I thought, and quickly ran outside to the perverted doctor's car, and grabbed the rest of his equipment, and came back inside.

"Oh yeah, there's a psycho dummie that's alive trying to kill Akane and me." I said, kneeling beside Shamal, and grabbed my cellphone again.

"Your insane, Hayato. But i'll have to believe you for now!" He shouted, shaking his head and stripping Akane's sweater off and then pulling her shirt off so he could get to the gash.

I looked away, and focused my attention at the door, hearing shouts and bangs on the door.

I called Juudaime and the Yakyuu-Baka and told them to get over to my place quickly.

OoOo

Hoho~ I finished * -* Another chapter up~

Sorry, i'm getting slightly hooked on this story e.o

It's becoming epic xD

~Love me or Hate me~


End file.
